


Longer Than Forever

by AlviePines



Series: Transcendence AU [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), God!Alcor, end of the universe fic, pls comment if you know the fic, this was inspired by another fic but i cannot for the life of me remember the name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 13:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlviePines/pseuds/AlviePines
Summary: All things must come to an end, you realize.And justlikethatIt's gone.
Series: Transcendence AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593538
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44





	Longer Than Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToothPasteCanyon (DannyFenton123)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyFenton123/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Small things about demons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829432) by [ThisCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisCat/pseuds/ThisCat). 



You stop visiting her. Why bother, why bother when her life winks out faster than you can blink? You haven’t been getting along lately anyways. Instead, the thread of her soul glitters in the back of your consciousness, the twinkling of a thousand births and deaths, until they merge together and you can no longer tell her selves apart. 

Meanwhile, around you, life is dwindling. Stars are dying. You drift. It’s been several billion years since humanity, that race you were so fond of, found their way off their planet and into infinity— or, what they thought was infinity. It’s nothing at all for you to tug on the weaving of the world and know where this Universe ends. You could go there, but to what end? Your curiosity died eons ago. 

The thread stops twinkling in the back of you. It’s the first thing that’s shocked you in so long. Her soul has left the cycle, you see, and you go to visit her like you said you wouldn’t. She’s a sparkling, flickering mirage of everyone she’s ever been, and then she goes out for good. 

You’re drifting again; you’re looking for something to fill the ache that’s so much worse than the first time you watched her die. Around you, Time marches on, and life dies faster than it can be born, and you start to recognize what is coming. It’s approaching faster now than you ever thought it would, when your wings span an eon and your light shines on planes that only you can see. 

Life is sputtering out, but one flame burns steady, even as their star begins to give out. 

You are slow and steady and incomprehensibly huge when you take its place. Your light shines on this beacon of hope, and you help the tiny people of this planet in any way you can. They die so fast that they can’t remember their past, if they had ever been to the stars, and they start to look up and away. They start to wonder. 

You know, with clarity, the answer to their question: they are alone in the Universe. When did that happen? You were distracted by their tiny, tiny thoughts. Nevertheless, while you shielded them, the rest of the Universe wound to a close. 

Your little planet is happy though, happy not knowing that they are the last, happy building things that fall too fast for you to notice. Things that stretch through hundreds of their lifetimes, things that are barely a speck on yours. 

Their comfort is warm. You smile and close your eyes for a moment that lasts a millennium, and when you open them the planet has gone dark. Those little lives wink out so fast, and now you are well and truly alone in the Universe. 

What does it mean to be a God when you are all there is? 

The Universe is laid out in colors that humans had never seen or named. You can see and know everything, every flicker of lifeless space and every flare of energy, and that makes the vastness seem even more lonely, because among it all you know with the certainty of trillions of years that there is no life left. 

You have no more tears to cry, just another trillion billion years to fill in an empty Universe, with nothing to measure the time that you’ve grown so accustomed to. Eternity slips by quickly. Faster and faster the eons move. You’re standing still in space and rocketing through time with every passing year. 

Because forever seems a lot smaller when you live longer than forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Gifted to ToothpasteCanyon as a thank-you for all the wonderful feedback and encouragement :) 
> 
> UPDATE: I've found the fic this was inspired by. It's chapter 12 of "small things about demons" by ThisCat


End file.
